


hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could

by dentsucree



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e21 Det. Dave Majors, F/M, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentsucree/pseuds/dentsucree
Summary: Rosa is tired of Jake pining and doing absolutely nothing."I don't ask people out. I just tell them where we're going."ORWhat Rosa was thinking during the Det. Dave Majors episode.





	hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could

 

After her task force’s successful bust a few weeks ago, Rosa’s workload has been fairly light as of late: just a handful of B&E’s with a few robberies and aggravated assault cases sprinkled here and there. You know, normal stuff. She’s felt a lot less stressed around the precinct too. With the weight of Tito Ruiz’s drugs off her shoulders, she’s found herself more relaxed around her colleagues lately - she even wore a bright pink dress shirt a few days ago for fun. Not that it should be weird for her to wear something more feminine. She’d punch anyone who’d try to stare at her the wrong way.

Anyway, her head is a lot less clouded nowadays which means she can afford to pay attention to her colleagues’ antics; namely, Jake’s. He’s currently assigned to a cool joint investigation with  _the_  Detective Dave Majors and Santiago. The downside? Majors planned on asking Amy out when it ends. With their combined talents, the case was solved in no time and Majors invited Amy for drinks at the Keychain last night. Rosa tried to convince Jake the other day to make himself an option to Amy before time ran out, but despite her efforts, he was being a real wimp about it. It’s a little frustrating considering Amy seems to be returning his feelings. Now, Rosa isn’t an expert on feelings or, whatever, but she’s a detective and a damn good one at that. She hasn’t missed the soft, puppy-eyed glances Amy’s been stealing at her partner when he wasn’t looking.

Ugh. It’s gross.

Anyway, she’s almost certain Amy likes Jake. The one clue she needs to solve this particular case of Amy’s crush is to see her  _double tuck_. Oddly enough, Rosa hasn’t witnessed her fellow female detective do the deed. She might have been too caught up with finding the Giggle Pig supplier to notice. Amy hasn’t done it around Majors at least, according to Jake.

Not that Rosa would ever admit it out loud, but she cared a lot about that clueless idiot. He’s one of her oldest and closest friends and seeing him this hung up on a girl doesn’t sit well with her, she thinks, as she stirs cream and sugar into her freshly brewed coffee. Suddenly, a loud pop sounds off to her left.  _Speaking of the clueless idiot…_

She takes a quick sip of her coffee, making sure it tastes just the way she wants it. She exits the break room and passes by Jake who is in a middle of a conversation with Majors.

“Jake, your taquitos exploded in the toaster oven.”

“Thanks Rosa! 10-4. Copy that.”

Rosa rolls her eyes at his attempt to look cool and continues to walk over to Charles’ desk. She drops off some files and asks Charles to look over some things just in case she missed any details.

“Yeah, it was really weird,” she hears Majors say from a few feet away. She twists her head to look over her shoulder and listens in on their conversation.

“I’ve never been turned down before. So unexpected.”

So Santiago turned him down last night.  _Huh_. When Majors leaves, Rosa walks up to Jake.

“So…Blotter Dynamite struck out, huh?”

“I know, but why? What does it mean and why did she double tuck? How - “

Rosa blocks him out after the second question and internally lets out an exasperated sigh as he continues to bombard her with his thoughts. She should probably stop him soon.

“ - Rosa, what is she thinking?!”

She looks at him expectantly, “Jake.”

“Yeah, I should ask her myself.”

Rosa shakes her head at her friend’s silliness and turns back to pick up her files from Charles, thanking him for checking her work. As she walks to her own desk, she can’t help but wonder why Amy would turn down a date with Majors. Sure, it looked like she still had a small lingering crush on Jake, but she seemed pretty eager to impress Majors what with her stupid practiced notepad flips she was very proud of a few days ago.

 

-

  _Rosa was looking over the details of her latest B &E case when she senses someone stop in front of her desk._

_“Check this out, Rosa,” Amy said with a smug look on her face. Rosa wasn’t sure what to look at until she saw Amy’s wrist flick up from her periphery, the momentum of the action flipping over the cover of the notepad she was holding._

_“I’m gonna bust that out in front of Majors today,” Santiago preens in the way only she would about these things. “Wasn’t it cool?!”_

_“No.”_

_-_

 

Yeah. And Amy doesn’t seem like the type to obsess over a guy anyway. Maybe Majors wasn’t as cool as she thought he was? Or maybe she felt like she needed some more time from her breakup with Teddy? That seems like something Amy would do. Not that Rosa would ever understand why. Once you break-up with someone, it’s done. You move on. Bone some hot stranger and get it over with.

The sound of the break room door opening breaks Rosa from her musings. She sees Jake walk out into the bullpen with a smile on his face like he had just laughed at something funny. She looks back into the break room to look at the cause of his boyish grin and sees Amy through the spaces between the blinds. She’s wearing a similar smile, a smile so bright and ridiculously wide it crinkles her eyes. Rosa could swear they were gleaming under the precinct’s harsh fluorescent lights.

Then she sees it.

Amy looks down at her feet and tucks her hair behind both ears at the same time.

_Son of a bitch._

Rosa lets out a snort, shakes her head, and starts digitizing the files on her table.

_¡Qué boluda!* These kids are screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> *¡Qué boluda! = What an idiot!
> 
> I'm not a Spanish speaker and I tried really hard to find Argentinian Spanish (because Stephanie Beatriz is Argentinian) expletives, but I don't know if this phrase works. If someone can double check that for me and suggest better curse words, comment below!


End file.
